


Facing The Past

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Series: MizuClear Lovers [12]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki's parents decide to come to Japan for a visit but it's anything but pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing The Past

_The older man turned to face them and Mizuki recognized the familiar frown and disappointed expression his father always wore. It was the same every time they saw each other. But now his hair seemed grayer and his face had more wrinkles which made sense considering they haven’t seen each other in over five years._

_“That’s not a very warm welcome,” he responded, settling his cold gaze on him._

_“That has to do with you not being welcome here,” Mizuki told him, reaching into his pocket for his keys to unlock the door before turning toward Clear who was now looking at him with a worried, confused look in his eyes._

_“Can you please go upstairs and wait for me? I need to talk to him for a minute, alright?”_

_Clear nodded hesitantly, “Are you going to be alright, Mizuki-san?”_

_He smiled reassuringly, “Of course, love. I’ll be up soon.”_

_Mizuki waited until Clear had disappeared into his shop before turning back to face his father._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_He sighed, shaking his head, “I’m glad your mother decided to stay at the hotel. Not only are you wasting your time serving drinks and doing your tattoos but you’re living with a man. I didn’t think you could shame this family anymore but I can see I was wrong.”_

_“I told you last time we talked that I’m not part of your family. We may share a name and the same blood but that’s all. But as far as I’m concerned, I’ve no interest in being your son.”_

_“…I was hoping we could put our past disagreements behind us so we could talk cordially but I can see that won’t be possible. You’re still acting like the spoiled, ignorant child who always ignores your responsibilities just to do your art.”_

_“And you’re still acting like a self righteous asshole who can’t think of anyone other than himself,” Mizuki responded angrily, “I told you once but I’ll say it again. You’re not welcome here so please leave.”_

_His father tsked annoyed before reaching into his pocket and holding out a card._

_“Your mother and I need to speak to you. This is where we’re staying and I expect you there tomorrow at one. If you have any decency left, you’ll come.”_

_He swiped the card from his hand and nodded, “Goodbye.”_

Mizuki sighed as he remembered the encounter he’d had with his father last night. It wasn’t a pleasant one like he’d figured. But thankfully he’d managed to calm himself down so Clear wouldn’t have to see him angry.

He glanced down toward his lover, seeing he was still dozing softly, curled up against him with his head resting against his chest. He looked so cute and peaceful when he slept. It was hard for Mizuki to resist covering him with kisses whenever he saw that adorable face and heard his cute snoring.

He reached up to brush his fingers lightly through his hair as he leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, “I love you so much,”  he whispered, sliding down enough so he caress his cheek, “no matter what, I’ll always love you.”

He continued pressing soft kisses to different parts of his face when he suddenly felt Clear stirring beside him.

“Mm, Mizuki-san?”

His lover opened his eyes and smiled, “Is something wrong?”

“No…I was just thinking about how much I love you.”

He giggled, “I love you too, Mizuki-san. But why did you wake up so early? Did you have a bad dream?”

“Sorry, love. I was just thinking and then I got distracted by seeing your cute face and I couldn’t help but kiss you.”

“…were you thinking about your parents?”

He nodded, sliding his arms around his waist and drawing him closer, “I was just wondering if I should go see them today. I figure it must be something pretty bad if they came all the way here to Japan to talk to me.”

“…if you do go then can I come with you?”

He sighed, brushing a hand across his cheek again, “If that’s what you want. But…I want you to know that they’re not like the people we know and spend time with. They’re selfish and cruel to everyone no matter the consequences. I just want you to be prepared for that, alright?”

“I know but they’re Mizuki-san’s parents and even if they aren’t nice to you, they’re part of your life and I want to know everything about you so…it’s important to me to meet them.”

He smiled, leaning forward and pecking his lips gently, “You make me so happy, Clear.”

“…really, Mizuki-san?”

“Of course. Being able to kiss you, hold you, see your smile and make you laugh…its pure bliss.”

He could see Clear’s eyes beginning to water and he quickly kissed him again, “Do I still make you happy too?”

Clear suddenly pounced on him, wrapping him tightly in his arms, “Yes! If I was any happier I wouldn’t know what to do, Mizuki-san!”

He felt something hard pressing against his leg and widened his eyes surprised.

“C-clear?”

“Well you were saying all those romantic things!” he said, drawing back with a blush filled expression, “…can we do it?”

“I swear if you get any cuter I won’t know what to do,” Mizuki told him, quickly sitting up and settling his arms around his waist, covering his lips in a deep kiss.

He heard Clear moan softly as their tongues tangled together and he took advantage of the position to slide his hands under his shirt, squeezing his butt gently. He used his other hand to reach between them to start stroking Clear’s cock, feeling him tremble in response.

“Mizuki-san…take this off…” Clear told him, tugging at his boxers.

He nodded, “I will, love. I want you to start feeling good first.”

He continued to watch his lover’s expression as he kept rubbing his erection, thumbing over the sensitive slit until he heard him begin whimpering softly. His flushed cheeks and cute moans were nearly enough to make Mizuki come. It was impossible for someone to be this sexy.

“Ah, Mizuki-san! I want you to feel good too…”

“Alright,” he said, rolling him over and caressing his still blushing cheek, “then how about we feel good together?”

“Yes…hurry up, Mizuki-san...”

He reached over to the table where he usually kept the lotion and remembered that it was still in the living room where he’d left their bags. He wasn’t in any state of mind to go get their luggage so he had another idea instead.

“Clear…can you roll onto your stomach for me? I need to prepare you.”

“A-alright,” he said, rolling over hesitantly with an even redder face than before.

He kissed either one of his cute cheeks before running his tongue over Clear’s sensitive area, hearing him cry out gently in response. He continued licking and sucking at his entrance, using his hands to spread his cheeks so he was able to reach deeper. He could hear the adorable, loud moans coming from his lover and that alone was enough to excite him. It made him want to make Clear feel it even more.

“AH! Mizuki-san! It feels too good…if you keep doing that…”

He grinned, kissing his way up along his back and across his shoulders before turning him back around.

“Are you ready then?” he asked as he brought Clear’s legs around his waist and pushed his boxers down across his hips.

He nodded, reaching toward him, “Yes…Mizuki-san…”

Mizuki leaned forward so Clear could wrap his arms around him. He’d been noticing lately that Clear had started to hold onto him when they were in the middle of sex which made him so happy. First he just wanted to hold hands but now it was like this. He honestly couldn’t figure out how Clear could make him any happier. But he was proved wrong every single day.

Mizuki began pressing gentle kisses all across his face as he reached between them and lined up his cock to his entrance, slowly sliding it in as he watched his lover’s expression.

“Mizuki-sa-ah!” he cried out.

He felt Clear grip him tighter and he quickly slid his arms around him as well before he began thrusting. He started out slowly first to make sure it wouldn’t hurt Clear before picking up his pace and rocking his hips faster. He couldn’t help but keep his gaze focused on Clear’s expressions as he moved. One moment they would be impossibly sexy and the next impossibly cute. He already felt like he could come just from that.

It only took him a few thrusts to find Clear’s most sensitive spot and made sure to aim for it each time he moved, hearing his moans becoming louder each time and feeling his legs tighten around his waist.

He drew back slightly so he could reach down between them to stroke his cock, knowing he was close.

“Ah, wait, it’s too good…” Clear managed, trembling underneath him with his familiar flushed expression.

Mizuki could feel he was about to come and quickly leaned down to give him a tender kiss, “I’m…coming, Clear…”

“Mizuki-san…ah!”

He heard Clear cry out loudly as he finished and he felt himself come at the same time, feeling a warm liquid fill his hand. He pressed another kiss to his forehead before rolling off him to settle his ragged breathing.

“Did that feel good?” he asked as he reached down to grab his hand, bringing it up to his lips so he could place a kiss to his palm.

“It felt really good,” Clear told him, suddenly pulling himself on top of him as he smiled cutely, “let’s do it one more time.”

He grinned, “Whatever you want, love.”

\-------

Mizuki sighed as they made their way into the hotel. Even though Clear was being impossibly adorable as he looked around the fancy hotel with amazed eyes he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling he had. He knew there was no way his parents were going to be cordial.

He led Clear over to the elevator and pressed the button to take them to the top floor. His parents had plenty of money and they lived like it. It didn’t come to any shock to him that they wanted a suite to stay in.

“Are you alright?” Clear asked, noticing that he’d been quiet since they’d left the house.

“Yeah…I just want to get this over with,” Mizuki told him, stepping close and brushing his hands across either side of his face.

Clear smiled brightly and closed his eyes, expecting a kiss.

He grinned and obliged him, covering his lips gently.

“Clear…please do me a favor and don’t let anything they say get to you. I know how they’re going to act and I don’t want them to hurt your feelings. So no matter what, please don’t forget how much I love you. That’s all that matters.”

He nodded, “Alright, Mizuki-san. I love you too so please don’t let them make you too upset.”

Mizuki leaned forward to give him another kiss, “Thank you, sweetheart.”

He heard the elevator ding as they reached their floor and reached down to take Clear’s hand in his, entwining their fingers together as they began walking. He knocked on the door and waited until his father answered. The older man glanced between them and sighed.

“I don’t think I asked you to bring a guest.”

“You’re lucky I came at all,” Mizuki responded, leading Clear past him into the room.

He saw his mother sitting on the couch, across from another group of people. There was an older couple and younger girl who looked around twenty or so seated there, sipping tea and chatting. They all turned to look at them as they entered and Mizuki had a feeling he knew what his parents had planned.

“This is my son Mizuki,” his father introduced as he came to stand beside them, “and his…friend. This is my business partner Haruto, his wife Aki and their daughter, Emi.”

Mizuki smiled, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. This is my lover, Clear.”

He watched the family exchange confused expression with his parents which proved what he’d originally thought. They actually brought him here to set him up with this girl.

“Please sit down,” his mother said, smiling softly.

“That’s alright, we won’t be here long,” Mizuki responded, seeing her shake her head in disapproval.

“I think you should listen to your mother. We can all have some tea together and talk,” his father said, glaring at him in warning.

Mizuki turned toward Clear, “You can sit down if you want, love.”

“No, I’m alright, Mizuki-san,” he responded softly, squeezing his hand.

He smiled before turning toward his parents again, “Please tell me why you asked me here. If we have no business then I can take my leave.”

“…I’ll be retiring in a couple years and you will be taking over the family business as my successor but you can’t do that if you’re unmarried. Haruto is my partner in the business and has offered to let you marry his daughter,” his father explained.

He felt Clear squeeze his hand again and he glanced over, seeing he was wearing an extremely anxious expression.

“…that’s nice of him to offer but I decline,” Mizuki quickly responded, “I’ve no interest in taking over the business and no interest in marrying anyone other than Clear.”

His parents exchanged an uneasy look and his mother stood, moving toward him, “You’re our only child so you are the only one who can take over the business. If you don’t, out family will lose control and we’ll run out of money to support ourselves. So as you can see…you don’t have a choice, son.”

“Actually I do,” he said, “I can turn my back on you like you did to me. You can pretend like the past didn’t happen but I’m not a tool for you to use whenever it’s convenient for you.”

His mother sighed, “You act like such a victim.”

“I was a victim. You were never parents to me and you have never supported me so there is no need for me to support you. Now I’m my own person and I came here of my own free will, hoping that for once you would act like you actually cared for me. Now I can see how foolish that was.”

He turned toward Clear, “Are you ready to go?”

“Ah, if Mizuki-san is,” he responded sadly, lowering his head.

“You are such a fool,” his father snapped, “playing with your art and fooling around with men. I offer you money and security and you turn it aside for what?”

“…don’t ever contact me again,” Mizuki told him before turning around and leading Clear back out of the room.

He heard his mother apologizing to their guests as his father angrily called after him. He ignored his shouts and continued on his way.

“Mizuki-san…is it okay to leave like that?”

 He nodded, “That was actually a cordial visit believe it or not. I’m really sorry you had to see that. I was so unforgivably rude to you in there too. I’m sorry…”

Clear stepped closer and linked his arm through his, resting his head against his shoulder as they walked.

“It’s alright, I’m just glad you okay, Mizuki-san.”

He pressed a kiss to his lover’s head and smiled, “I definitely don’t deserve someone as amazing as you.”

 

Since they didn’t have much to eat in the house, he decided to take Clear to a restaurant for a late lunch. He realized that he’d never taken Clear out to eat before and couldn’t help but imagine how adorable he’d act. There was a café down the street from his shop that he’d never tried so he figured that might be alright. He wasn’t that hungry right now anyway.

He led Clear through the door and the waitress brought them over to a corner booth that Mizuki was thankful for. Their waitress was already attempting to flirt with his lover and he didn’t want the entire restaurant coming onto him.

He waited as Clear settled down on one side and Mizuki followed suit, sliding into the booth beside him, seeing Clear blush.

“Aren’t you supposed to sit on the other side, Mizuki-san? That’s what everyone else is doing.”

“I don’t want to be that far away from you, silly,” he responded, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek before reaching down and entwining their fingers together.

Clear smiled and leaned forward giving him another kiss, “I love you so much.”

He grinned, “I love you too.”

Mizuki reached over to grab a menu and opened it for him and Clear to look at.

“What sounds good, love?”

Clear rested his head against his shoulder and studied the different sandwiches and soups they had.

“I’ve never tried any of these, Mizuki-san. I’m not sure what tastes good.”

“Hm,” he started, searching over the different items, “how about we get a variety of finger sandwiches. That way you can try all the different types to see which one you like best.”

“That’s a really good idea!” he said, beaming happily at their decision.

He waved the waitress back over and placed their order, asking for tea to go with it. He couldn’t help but be amused at the expressions their waitress was making as she observed their close cuddling.  Mizuki had never realized what a jealous lover he was.

 As they were waiting he couldn’t resist covering Clear’s face with all sorts of kisses and whispering sweet nothings close to his ear so he could hear those familiar adorable giggles he loved so much.

The waitress set down their order and he watched amused as Clear took a bite of each one. His expressions were priceless. He went through nearly ten before he smiled happily at one he liked.

“Ah, this one is yummy Mizuki-san! What’s in this one?”

“That one has eggplant and tomato in it. You like it?”

He nodded, gobbling up the rest of it before sipping his tea. Mizuki was surprised he liked one of the healthier ones. It made him glad since Clear spent most of his time only eating candy and sweets. Not that he really minded. It made him happy and that’s all that mattered.

He reached forward and brushed off some of the crumbs on his face, not able to get over how adorable he was.

“Is Mizuki-san not hungry?” he suddenly asked, noticing that he hadn’t tried any of the food.

“Not really. My stomach is still kind of in knots about what happened earlier.”

Clear reached over, grabbing one of the sandwiches and holding it up, “This one was really yummy too. Are you sure you don’t want to try it?”

Well, who could resist an invitation like that?

He leaned forward and took a bite of the sandwich Clear was holding, seeing him smile happily as he did.

“Mizuki-san! You looked so cute when you did that!”

He blushed which seemed to make Clear laugh even more.

“You’re teasing me, aren’t you?” he asked as he softly pecked his lips.

“But you look so cute when I do,” Clear told him, pouting softly, “do you hate it?”

“I could never hate anything you do,” he said, caressing his cheek tenderly, “you’re the only one I let tease me.”

Clear suddenly slid his arms around his waist in a snug hug, burying his face against his shoulder, “Sometimes I think you spoil me too much but it makes me really happen when you do. Does that make me a bad person?”

He shook his head, “I love being able to spoil you, Clear. There’s nothing you could ever do that would make you a bad person. I promise. I will always love you, no matter what. Even if you stop loving me, my heart will always belong to you.”

Clear cuddled into him more, closing his eyes, “I would never stop loving you, Mizuki-san. We’re going to be together forever right?”

“Of course, sweetheart, no matter what,” he responded, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

 

After they finished the rest of the sandwiches and paid the bill, he asked Clear if he wanted to visit the candy shop before heading back home which he of course happily agreed to. He was always amazed at how much candy Clear wanted to buy. Since he was always helping him out at his bar, Mizuki had planned on paying him a salary like everyone else but the tips he received were ridiculous! Sometimes there were 5000 yen tips even when the person only ordered a few drinks. He didn’t have the heart to tell Clear that most of his workers only received a couple hundred yen as tips so he’d just listen to Clear tell him about how nice his friends were for giving him money for candy.

He was waiting by the door for Clear to finish looking around when he suddenly ran up to him.

“Mizuki-san! They ordered some new candy and look!” he said, holding up a light orange piece, “its peach flavored!”

He laughed, “Thank you for finding it for me, Clear. I bet it will be delicious.”

“They are! I already had four of them!”

Mizuki stepped toward him and covered his lips in a lingering kiss before drawing back to see his lover blushing brightly.

“Hm, you’re right, it tastes really sweet,” he told him as his face turned ten shades redder.

“Mizuki-san!”

He grinned, stepping closer and leaning toward his ear so he could whisper, “But you’re still sweeter.”

“Ah, stop embarrassing me…” he pouted.

Mizuki quickly took the chance to kiss him again, “I’m sorry, love. Are you ready to go?”

He nodded, reaching down to take his hand, “Can you make me some of those yummy sandwiches when we get home?”

“Of course. I can make you some of your fizzy jellies too.”

Mizuki glanced at his lover’s face as they started walking and saw an expression he’d never seen before. He’d seen Clear look happy before of course but the look on his face now seemed like he was in heaven. And that made him so unbearably happy.

After they got home, he made Clear what he promised and watched as he sat there and ate all of it, wearing an adorable smile the entire time. As for him, he couldn't stop eating the peach candies that Clear had bought them. They really were delicious.

He was searching through some apartment listings as he sat on the couch when Clear walked out into the living room after his bath. He was looking at one that seemed promising and called Clear over.

“What do you think about this place? It has three bedrooms, one bath and a large kitchen so you can do all the baking you want. This way there can be an entire room dedicated to your treasures so you can collect as many as you want.”

“Really?” he asked excitedly, his eyes lighting up at the idea.

“We can still put your favorites in the living room though but that way you won’t have to put the other ones in drawers and boxes. I want you to be able to see all of them.”

His face was attacked by kisses then and he laughed, “So I take it you like it then?”

“Yes! But what’s the third room for?”

“Well, um…I could use it as an office for when I’m making new tattoo designs or you know…a guest room or something else.”

Clear drew back to look at him puzzled, “What do you mean?”

He blushed and instead leaned forward to kiss him, “We can talk about that later, sweetheart.”

He nodded, “But is it close to here, Mizuki-san? I know how important the shop is to you.”

“It’s actually only about ten minutes away so we’d just have to walk here. Would that be okay?”

“Yes! I like walking with you so we can always hold hands.”

He grinned, “Alright, I’ll call tomorrow and see if we can get an appointment to go see it.”

Clear climbed into his lap and settled his arms around his neck, suddenly pouting sadly, “…you’re not going to marry anyone else, right, Mizuki-san?”

He shook his head, slipping his own embrace around his waist to draw him closer, “Where did you get that idea, silly?”

“…earlier your parents wanted you to marry that girl. She was really pretty and I pictured how cute you two would look together and I was suddenly really nervous. You aren’t going to fall in love with her instead right?”

Mizuki reached forward and brushed his hands across either side of his face, “You are the only one I’m ever going to love and the only one I’m ever going to marry. I don’t even notice other people anymore. All I see and think about is you, Clear. So please don’t be worried. I’m yours.”

He suddenly giggled, “I know, Mizuki-san,” he said, burying his face into his neck, “I just like hearing you tell me things like that. I was really happy when you told them you weren’t going to marry anyone but me.”

This guy was going to be the death of him.

He suddenly felt Clear press a soft kiss to his neck right where his scar was.

“I wish I could have protected Mizuki-san…”

Mizuki ruffled his fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss the top of his head, “It’s alright, love. You helped me heal more than you’ll ever know.”

“Really?”

He nodded as his lover drew back to look at him, “I have no idea where I’d be without you in my life but I know I wouldn’t be nearly this happy.”

“Mizuki-san…”

“…but I also want to apologize to you again, love. I was rude to you earlier and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you feelings. So I’m really sorry. I should have introduced you more properly and given you a chance to talk.”

“I know you didn’t mean to be rude. And like I said earlier, I was really nervous to talk to them anyways. And they were mean to you so I can’t forgive them.”

He leaned forward to give him a sweet kiss, relieved that he hadn’t upset him. Clear suddenly parted his lips, signaling to him that he wanted something more. He gladly obliged him and wrestled their tongues together, hearing Clear moan softly and tighten his arms around his neck. He rolled them over onto the couch so Clear was beneath him and took the opportunity to slip his hands underneath his shirt.

“Ah, Mizuki-san…are we going to do it again?”

“If you want to. I know we did it twice this morning so I don’t want to hurt you.”

Clear giggled, “It never hurts, silly.”

He grinned, covering his lips again, “I really love you so much.”

“I love you too, Mizuki-san…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Next is Clear's birthday chapter!


End file.
